


What Caused The Wound (How Large The Teeth)

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Human Experimentation, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Medical Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On average there were 27 bones in the human hand. Jensen knew that because on their first night, their captors had broken every single bone in both of his hands…he’d counted when they started in on the right. </p><p>It was actually the kindest thing that they did to him. </p><p>It hurt him more when they did the same thing to Cougar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Caused The Wound (How Large The Teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Monster Fest over on ushobwri. First prompt - Experiments.

On average there were 27 bones in the human hand. Jensen knew that because on their first night, their captors had broken every single bone in both of his hands…he’d counted when they started in on the right.

It was actually the kindest thing that they did to him.

It hurt him more when they did the same thing to Cougar.

\-----

“Wan’ me to tell you a story?” Jensen slurred as he dragged himself across the cell.

The bones in his left leg were shattered, Jensen didn’t need a medic to tell him that much. After all it _had_ been a doctor who’d done the work and the woman had been as thorough there as she’d been when she’d let the guards fracture several of his ribs, so that she could reach inside the wounds she’d created and…

Jensen blinked and he wasn’t in the sterile room, strapped to a table. He was back in his cell with Cougar.

Cougar didn’t say anything, didn’t move and if it wasn’t for the tiny shivers working their way through his body Jensen would almost have thought that the sniper was nothing more than a shadow.

It didn’t keep Jensen from talking though because he knew Cougar was listening. So he ignored the blood soaking his tattered shirt as he leaned against his teammate and the pain clawing at his skin because if he was talking they weren’t thinking about _them_.

“When Jazz was li’l…b-broke,” Jensen clenched his teeth when the words didn’t come out properly because he needed to tell Cougar something. “Broke my ankle with her bi-bik..tricycle and said it wasn’t her fault but it was. Hurt like a bitch,” he huffed.

Cougar didn’t laugh, probably because the story hadn’t been all that funny, but his fingers tried to curl in Jensen’s shirt and Jensen didn’t flinch not even when the wet stubs skimmed his skin.

\-----

The human body could survive three weeks without food…they made it to four before Jensen made Carlos eat the thing on the platter that got shoved under their door every morning.

\-----

“Ain’t dying on me, you fucking promised. We’re in this together, you bastard” Jensen muttered as he watched Cougar’s eyes flutter.

There were marks on his skin, deep, jagged gashes that exposed the white of his flesh and it had bile clawing at Jensen’s throat but there was nothing in his stomach to bring up. Instead he focused on forcing another tiny piece of meat down Cougar’s throat, fingers clumsily pressing against the long expanse of skin. He remembered seeing it on the Documentary Channel once…he wasn’t sure if it was supposed to work with humans.

He watched as the wounds on Cougar’s stomach knitted themselves together and he figured that maybe it’d work after all.

\-----

Being smart meant that you could recognize that there had never been just one monster in Frankenstein. Being wise meant recognizing that only one of those monsters deserved any true mercy.

\-----

Jensen would have bared his teeth at the men holding him down but they’d stuck the gag in his mouth after he tried to rip their throat out…with his teeth, because he was classy as fuck.

They hadn’t brought Cougar back and Jensen had fought like a wild thing but his body was too weak and when they stuck the needles in his eyes he didn’t even have the strength to scream.

It was okay because someone else was screaming for him.

\-----

Jensen watched Cougar pace; his body flowing from shadow to shadow like he was a part of them and Jensen would have made some joke…if he still had his tongue.

“Clay will come,” Cougar promised and Jensen shrugged.

They’d been there for six months; he’d sort of stopped hoping for anyone to do anything around month three. Hell for all he knew maybe the rest of the team was trapped somewhere else.

“They are dead men,” Cougar snarled and that Jensen could agree with…well he would have if the sickening feeling of something moving in his mouth, where there shouldn’t be anything moving at all given his tongue-less state, hadn’t made him gag.

\-----

Jensen liked the saying, ‘He who seeks vengeance must dig two graves’. It was ominous enough to be scary while being pretty damn accurate. It was a good thing that someone else had already dug his grave…they’d dug it all the way to hell and Jensen couldn’t wait to introduce them to their own.

_\-----_

Jensen didn’t tell his stories anymore; he didn’t have to, not after the first time that he heard Cougar’s voice in his head.

It was almost enough to distract him from the hunger gnawing at his stomach every time one of the guards passed their cell.

Pressing himself to the door, Jensen listened as the doctors outlined the tests that they’d apparently passed with flying colors.

Spliced DNA, heightened regenerative processes, enhanced durability.

He would have felt proud if he wasn’t so fucking hungry.

Cougar’s eyes glinted in the darkness and Jensen tilted his head just enough to catch the flicker of a limb before Carlos vanished into the shadows over his head.

Grinning, Jensen settled in to wait because the doctors hadn’t mentioned this in their tests…Jensen hoped they’d be impressed.

\-----

The thing that Jensen really liked about the Spanish Inquisition, at least the Monty Python version, was that no one ever expected it. It wasn’t really anyone’s fault, lack of planning, maybe? Even some underestimation? The point was nobody expected that and nobody expected them either.

\-----

It was harder to move than Jensen had thought, given the time that he’d spent watching Cougar, but when he got the hang of it…it was like flying.

Jensen scoffed at the way that first guard screamed as he was yanked off his feet. The crunching of bones covered up by the screams from his friends as Jensen slammed into them.

There were flashes of blood and heat, the feeling of nails scratching at his skin but Jensen barely noticed any of that as he flowed from one form to another. The changes to his DNA taking over before his mind could fully process what was happening.

They’d wanted to build the perfect soldiers using the knowledge that they’d been fed by Max. Apparently they hadn’t put much thought into containing what they made.

Jensen didn’t think they really even knew what it was that they’d created. Hell, _he_ didn’t know what they’d created.

Jensen reared back as Cougar dropped from the vents, feathers melting back into human skin even as the talons of his fingers vanished when his bare feet touched the floor, leaving bloody prints in his wake as he headed down the corridor.

There was only one room left and Jensen didn’t need his added bits to smell the terror of the people hiding behind it but he pasted on his best grin when Cougar kicked the door in.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening. I think it’s evening anyway but I wouldn’t know seeing as I haven’t seen the sun in a while,” he greeted, eyeing the cowering doctors. “Now we’re going to have a little talk, I’m going to ask you some questions and if you answer them correctly maybe my good friend Cougar won’t kill you.”

Cougar bared his teeth at that in a way that would have made a Great White impressed and Jensen wrinkled his nose as the scent of urine caught his attention.

“Let’s start easy. Where the fuck is Cougar’s hat and where’s the rest of my team?”

\----

There were 206 bones in the human body and several of those were pretty damn brittle.

Jensen knew that…well he knew that because of reasons.


End file.
